


The Dragon Incident

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil Howell, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, it's just a fluffy little one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the following writing prompt: <br/>"You brought a dragon into my house. Of course I'm mad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Incident

"Motherfucker!" Dan shouts as he walks into the kitchen and tosses his keys on the counter.

"What?" I ask innocently from my perch at the breakfast bar.

"Are you kidding me right now? Get that thing out of here!" He points at the happy dragon sitting beside the fridge.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask. "It's cute and happy."

"You brought a dragon into my house. Of course I'm mad." He almost shrieks at me like I've actually done something horrible.

"It's harmless!" I roll my eyes at him. "What's it gonna do? Bite you?"

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Listen here Phillip, I don't want that thing in here. Get it the fuck out!"

"But it's cute." I fake pout and he just glares at me. "Oh come on." I plead with him.

"No Phil, I'm serious, get that thing out of my house." He aggressively points at the front door,   
a hand on his skinny hip with so much attitude I have to make an actual effort not to laugh.

I look at it and then back at Dan. He doesn't budge at all, simply continuing to glare at me past his fringe. I roll my eyes again and bend down to pick the damn thing up. I haul it back outside and set it on the step. I'll admit it's heavier than it's worth. Dan follows and stands inside the door watching me. I look at him and he makes an aggressive shooing motion.

All this over a goddamn statue. I shake my head and heave it up again to put it in the car. Maybe he'll change his mind. I look back. No, not likely I think as I climb into the car.

As I pull up to the store and carry the dragon inside Anna watches me. "Went over that well did it?" She grins.

"My husband is stubborn, I knew it was a long shot but I had to try. I kind of like it, it's cute." I grin and set it down. She counts up the refund and hands it to me, laughing to herself the whole time.


End file.
